


and i just can't get enough

by worry



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Fluff, Gen, The Doctor Uses They/Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worry/pseuds/worry
Summary: "Ah," the Doctor says, smiling awkwardly and leaning against the TARDIS doors, "this was obviously not the intended destination.”“I could’ve guessed that,” Peri replies.[The Doctor and Peri visit a cat cafe.]





	and i just can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixth_dr_whomst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Haven!♥ I... admittedly have seen .5 of a Six serial and that's it, so I hope this is good ahaha

When the TARDIS malfunctions—as it often does—you never quite know what you’re going to get.

 

It’s like regeneration, the Doctor tells her, you can find yourself anywhere. In the middle of a volcano, they say, _probably._ On a planet full of giant, hostile bug aliens. On the edge of a dangerous cliff. In an _abitrary human house._ A n y w h e r e, so you must be prepared for _anything._ Threats, kidnapping, interrogation, the whole entire package of Yikes.

 

This, however. _This_ is probably the most endearing TARDIS malfunction _ever._

 

Peri steps out; the wind is cold and biting, yet the sun is poking through the gray clouds, shining and shimmering. Filling up her vision is a bright, flashy neon sign that is practically the size of _her._

 

It reads:

 

_NINE LIVES CAT CAFE._

 

"Ah," the Doctor says, smiling awkwardly and leaning against the TARDIS doors, "this was obviously _not_ the intended destination.”

 

“I could’ve guessed that,” Peri replies, crossing her arms tightly and turning to face them. Moments pass - the Doctor’s gaze shifts from the blinding sign down to the pavement and, eventually, back to Peri’s face. They’re studying her reaction, but she’s not going to simply _leave_ this.

 

“Well, aren’t you coming?”

 

“I—”

The Doctor stops, abruptly, words hanging heavy in the air; Peri can tell that they hadn’t considered actually _walking in_ & _making the most of this situation_ until that little question left her mouth.

 

They’re going to do it. They are going to walk into this cat cafe, pet some adorable cats, and _live_ for once. There are (hopefully) no aliens here---only coffee and kittens. Nothing awful; coffee and kittens. Pastries, even, maybe. Perhaps.

 

“What are you suggesting?” The Doctor asks, finally. “Shall we just walk in arbitrarily? Hm? What is one supposed to do in an establishment like this?”

 

Peri can’t help herself; she lets a giggle escape, snorts in laughter. “Doctor, really?”

 

They adopt an affirmative stance, crossing their arms. “Yes, _really_.”

 

“You’ll see,” Peri responds quietly, approaching the Doctor just close enough to straighten the cat badge adorning his coat. _Cat people often dress strangely,_ she thinks; the Doctor wouldn’t take kindly to it if she let it slip out loud, _they’ll fit right in._

 

They look at her, bewildered. She knows this; it’s the Doctor’s confused look - which is coincidentally the same as their mildly upset look which is the same look as their I Disapprove Of This Deeply look. But it’s - it’s understandable. She’s going to make the Doctor have _fun._

 

The Doctor and Peri walk through the big double doors; the Doctor lingers somewhat close to Peri, somehow relying on _her_ for guidance, which is - certainly a change.

 

And -

 

And it’s immediate; in a quick flash of color, Peri watches a very large orange cat make its way from a table on the other side of the cafe… over to the Doctor, rubbing up against their legs lovingly.

 

This is when she realizes that the Doctor’s stubbornness was simply an act. _The Doctor loves it here._

 

“Oh, hello,” they say, smiling wide and squatting to the cat’s level, petting it sweetly. “You are quite an affectionate cat, aren’t you?”


End file.
